Family
by Rubytears101
Summary: It's Canada's birthday, what could possibly go wrong? Warnings: Yaoi, Cussing. Pairings: PruCan, GerIta, USUK, Spamano


**IT'S CANADA'S BIRTHDAY! :D**

**Chapter Warnings: SO. MUCH. YYYAAAOOOIII. Oh, and profanity.**

Today was his birthday, but nobody came. He had sent out invitations in the mail, but nobody came.

Canada sighed as he stepped up on the chair that stood in his bedroom. He wrapped the rope that was tied to the ceiling fan around his neck.

He looked at the picture of him, England, America, France, Spain, Romano, and Prussia. England was glaring at America, France was smiling, Spain was trying to hug Romano, who was trying to push him away, and Prussia was doing bunny-ears behind the unknown country. He smiled, he remembered that day. Germany and Italy were both sick, so all the countries went over and took care of them.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he said his goodbyes. "Goodbye America, you fat bastard. So long England, you prissy hoser. Bon Voyage France, you pervert. Adios Spain, you clueless hoser. Bye Romano, you crazy son of a bitch." He paused when he looked at Prussia in the picture. "…I think I'll miss you most of all Prussia. You were the only one who bothered to notice me… but that was going to wear out sooner or later wasn't it?"

The blonde slowly kicked the chair. By instinct, his hands flew up and tried to pry the rope off, but it was no use.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming ringed through his ears. "Hey, Canada! You here bro?!" He heard a familiar voice yell from downstairs.

Thudding followed the yell, and the bedroom door burst open, revealing a happy America. The happy look faded quickly when he saw his brother trying the pry the rope off, his face turning red and his violet eyes shining with frustration. Canada gagged, the rope kept getting tighter and tighter.

"Holy shit, Canada!" America yelled as loud as he could, he ran toward his twin brother. More thudding followed the American's yell up the stairs.

In the doorway stood England, France, Prussia, Spain, and Romano. The next series of words came out at almost lightning speed.

"Bloody hell, Canada!"

"Mon dieu!"

"What the fuck Canada?!"

"Canada, what are you doing?!"

"Matthew, are you crazy?!"

Canada stared at the Prussian, who had just called him by his human name. All the countries struggled to get the Canadian down, but eventually succeeded.

Almost all the countries looked at him with sad looks, except Romano, who was basically fuming. Another sound of a door slamming was heard downstairs. Germany and Italy appeared seconds later in Canada's bedroom, and both were confused by the sight.

"Ve~ what's wrong with everybody?" Italy asked, a clueless look on his face.

"That's what we're trying to figure out..." England muttered, before turning back to Canada.

"It's obvious. The fucking bastard tried to off himself." Romano spat out. Canada winced at his words, causing Romano's face to soften slightly. "…Sorry."

"Why Matthew?" the Prussian looked the saddest of the entire bunch. "Why did you do it…?"

"I thought everybody forgot me… I can't live like that… Always being forgotten… Always being mistaken for somebody else…" That comment caused England and America to wince. "…I'm tired of being ignored… I just wanted it to end… I don't want to be forgotten…"

Prussia sighed. "Is this about us being late for your birthday?" The Canadian looked at the floor.

"Dude, are you serious?! Have you looked outside? It's like friggin _Russia's_ house out there!" America gestured to the window. "Plus, we had to go pick up-" The American never got to finish his sentence because England elbowed him in the side.

There was a moment of silence before Canada spoke up. "S-So, l-lets go downstairs, and… yeah…" He stammered out before standing and walking down the stairs.

* * *

It was about 2 hours into the party. All of the countries sat down and played truth or dare. It was Prussia's turn.

"Canada, truth or dare?" the Prussian smirked. Canada smiled, for the second time that night. The first is when Romano kissed Spain.

"Umm… dare."

"I dare you to say yes." The Prussian mumbled out.

"Huh?" Canada looked at the albino, who was standing up and walking toward his spot. Slowly, he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Canada's hands flew over his mouth, his eyes growing wide.

"I know that I never showed many signs of it before, but… I love you, and I can't see myself being with somebody else, so…" He opened the box. "Matthew Williams, will you marry me?"

Canada couldn't even comprehend words at the moment, he was so shocked. Tears rolled down his face, and he nodded furiously. Everybody clapped and cheered for the two. Prussia stood and kissed the shorter on the lips.

"…Yes." Canada whispered when Prussia pulled away. When the two stepped away from each other, someone across the room cleared their throat.

"I would also like to make an announcement." America said, his face flushed bright red. He stood up and got down on one knee in front of England. "England, would you marry me?" He asked, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

England looked down at America with shocked eyes. "Yes, but when did you pick up that ring? When we went all we bought was Prussia's." America looked down at the ground.

"I've had it for a while now… but I could never muster up the courage to ask you myself."

Germany stood and got down on one knee in front of Italy. "I know I've asked this before… but things are different now, so could you give me a second chance?" Germany's face was tinted pink. "Will you marry me Feliciano?"

Italy's caramel eyes widened as he looked down at the man pulling a ring box out of his jacket. "Ve~ Yes!" Italy wrapped his arms around the German and kissing him, causing him to fall backwards.

Spain looked at Romano and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Romano interrupted him. "Yes bastard, I'll marry you." Spain shut his mouth and smiled, pulling out a ring box of his own.

All the happy couples were smiling at eachother before being rudely interrupted. "Hey, what about me?!" France exclaimed dramatically, placing his hand on his forehead.

Everybody laughed and at that point they all knew, they were a family.

**Kind of cheesy, I know. But I wanted everyone to have a happy ending. :)**


End file.
